Lemonade of Anubis
by buddymps99
Summary: What happens when Olivia tells the band that their 1st tour date is in two weeks in Liverpool, England? What will happen when Sibuna meets them? Wenlivia, Marlie, Rayella, Scules, Fabina, Amfie, Jara, Moy, and Edtricia! Plz read. Story bettr than summary!
1. Tour Dates and Nina's Favorite Band

**Well, here's my newest story. This time it's a crossover. BTW, my name is Natalie, but u guys and gurls may call me Nat! Here ya go:**

**-Nat**

**Lemonade of Anubis**

**Chapter 1: Tour Dates and Nina's Favorite Band**

**Liv's PoV**

Oh my gosh! England is gonna be SO beautiful. I just called Wen and told him what was going on. He laughed, and promised not to tell the reat of our bandmates. Oh, Wen. My BF and BF. Haha. Anyway. I texted my other bandmates, and told them to meet me at Hanna's Hot Dogs, our new place, since Dante's banned us. Though it WAS Ray's fault, he apologised long after, and we took the blame. Since then, Ray has gotten closer to Stell. Anyway, Liverpool, England. That's our first stop on the Foreign Tourin' tour that Lemonade Mouth was invited to perform in. Sooo cool. Anyways, I'll just head over. Gram's gonna drive me, though it's a five minute walk.

**Amber's PoV**

"OMG, Nins, you've been sitting at that computer ALL day. Why?" She replied that it's her favorite band, and that her friend Nadia said that Lemonade House or Mouth (whatever) is performing right here in Liverpool. But the last part shocked me. She was trying to get tickets for Fabian's b-day! YAY FOR FABINA! Wow, what about Joy? Whatevs.

**Nina's PoV**

"Yes yes yes!" The tickets for Fabe's birthday to Lemonade Mouth. Here in Liverpool. I got them! Even backstage passes. Wait, I ordered 6 tickets! Fabian will just have to choose who he wants to come. I ran downstairs to find him. "Fabian! Come here." He came over and I asked him this question: "If you were to have a b-day party, what four people would you choose to come besides yourself?" He replied Amber, Alfie, Trixie, and Jerome. I was shocked. Why not Joy? Oh well, it'll have to wait. I can't believe how much Fabian loved LM when he heard me play and sing one of their songs. I can't wait. The tickets would arrive tomorrow. The concert was two weeks away. I was perhaps the luckiest girl ALIVE! Little did I know, someone was listening into our little conversation...

**A/N Srry peeps. U just gotta wait 4 the person! A/N**

**Mo's PoV**

Charlie Charlie Charlie Charlie! Get outta my head. I love him so much. Why can't I just breakup with Scott? Liv's expecting us to meet her at Hanna's at noon. It's 11:50, but I'm always ear- WHAT THE HECK! Is Scott seriously kissing Jules. I guess now there's two reasons to break up with that lil devil. "Hey Scott." "Mo, uh didn't see ya there." I slapped him and yelled, "HOW DARE YOU CHEAT ON ME! And with Jules no less." Just then, the rest of Lemonade Mouth showed up. The looks of horror on Wen and Olivia's faces. Stell and Ray had mixed emotions. Charlie looked happy, yet a little odd. I guess it's 12 pm now.

**Charlie's PoV**

Wait... why is Mo furious. And why is Scott by Jules. Ohhh, I get it now. I thought he loved her. A look of happiness, yet perplexion danced across my face. One by one, it creeped to pure love and devotion.

**Liv's PoV**

Once agian, I Olivia White, have NO idea what's going on. Scott,. Mo, and... Jules? Uh-oh.

**Wen's PoV**

B-but. W-What. S-Scott. M-Mo. J-Jules. W-What?

**Stell's PoV**

I think I'm gonna hurl. FINALLY! So then I grabbed Ray and cried. I know. Cried. Maybe FINALLY Mo and Charlie will get together. Today rocks. Yet, what about Mo. Will she be alright? Jules, Scott,+Mo= very bad. Mo+Charlie=Happiness. Yayyy!

**So that's that for Chap 1. Just a few questions:**

**Who's listening to Fabes and Nins's conversation?**

**How will Joy react once she finds out Fabian didn't choose her?**

**What will Liv say to the band?**

**How will Mo deal?**

**What will Scott say?**

**Will Mo and Charlie finally confess their feelings?**

**Find out in Chapter 2: Finally!**

**Keep the revs coming. I luv em! Thx fans!**

**Luv,**

**Nat**


	2. Hanna's, Heartbreaks, and Help

**Hey you guys and gurls! This chap is dedicated to my Most Awesome Fan of The Week, Lemonade Mouth 12! U rock! Here's more 4 u and my other fans! Luv ya! :P**

**-Nat**

**Lemonade of Anubis**

**Chapter 2: Hanna's, Heartbreaks, and Help**

**Patricia's PoV:**

That little. Ohhhh. Joy's gonna be SOOO upset Fabian didn't choose her. I can't go then to WHATEVER it is Nina's planning. My best friend or Fabian's b-day? Ugghh! Yes, I, Patrica Annette Williamson, was eavesdropping on Nina's convo with Fabian. They invited all of Sibuna, so sweet. Maybe I will go. Maybe I won't. Off to tell Joy then. Why though? J will break them down...

**Liv's PoV**

I'm waiting for Charlie and Mo. They both ran off after that fight thing between Scott and her. Why aren't they here? I'm not the type to get angry, buuuut, now's a REALLY good time. Stell's got some BIG news, I think. No surprise, eh. Stell's getting impatient, and Ray looks like a mess. Yes, I, Olivia Delilah White, let Ray into Lemonade Mouth because he and Stella are d-dating. Wen and I are standing so close. I see Stella and Ray snickering. Uggh. They are hopeless. I decided to order. Then Mo and Charlie walked in... Hand in hand?

**Joy's PoV**

"WHAT! THAT LITTLE... never mind." Fabian. What happened to him and I? All those nights where Trix would TRY to comfort me, and Fabian came and saved the day. When he held me, hugging me. Kissing me every now and then. Then he broke it off... the day before I went... "missing." The day he met Nina. She really loves him, I can tell. Buuut, since I'm Joy, maybe I'll just have to meddle with the "happily ever after" couple. Hehe. He'll regret leaving me, and his recent choice. This time, Nina will feel the pain I felt. "Uhhh, J, you in there? Oh no. That's your I'm-sooo-devious look. Joooyyyyy!" I told her the story. She looked at me with a funny expression. Then she said shyly, "Uh, Joy...

**Mo's PoV**

I saw looks of shock upon my fellow bandmates faces as I walked in hand in hand with Charlie. I've got looks of regret on my face now. Regret of ALL sorts. For being late for this important meeting... For rejecting Charlie the first time. I feel stupid. But then I heard Stella speak up, "Mohini, Charles, care to join us?" She said in a realistic Britsh accent, heavily annoyed though. Then she asked us again in that cool accent, "Earth to Mr. and Mrs. Oblivious? Hullo? Care to tell us how YOU two happened? After I tell you why we're here... LEMONADE MOUTH'S GOIN' TO ENGLAND!" Loud whoops and cheers echoed off Hanna's walls. Stella spoke yet again, "On Foreign Tourin' tour, the hottest one ALL year. Our first show's in two weeks. In Liverpool. We better work on a new song. Ten songs per concert. Liv and Wen, songwriting. Get to it." Then our orders came in. Boy, this hot dogs are the best. Stella, though, had the Vegetarian Cuisine, also known as... salad. Haha!

**Mick's PoV**

That meathead. That awful girl. I can't believe Mara dumped me for Jerome. But then Ambs waltzed by. Her recent break-up with Alfie had shocked the entire house. Basically because he broke-up with her for a new girl, Arietta, in Isis House. Quite horrible. "Oh, Mick, you look awful. Why so down in the garbage-place-thingy?" I laughed, while she looked confused. "It's down in the dumps, Amber! Anyway, Mara broke it off... for Jer-Jerome." I then started to bawl like a 3 year old who cant't have a lolly. She then sat next to me. I hugged her, and she hugged back, cooing things like it'll be alright, or I'm there for you. I then looked into her eyes... Yeah, we are more than photogenic friends. I then kissed her, out of the blue. Hesitantly, I embraced her, and we broke only when air was a necesscity. That heartbreak was helped. "Sooo?" I asked. She just sighed. Romantic sighed. But I took her out for dinner, and ran to the nearest jewelry store to buy her a necklace... Somehow, things will get better.

**Fabian's PoV**

Oh, how much I love Nina will not be measured. It's too far. I bumped into Mick at the nearest jewelry store. I said three words and Mick understood, "Nina, Birthday..." I was keeping the last word a secret. Only Mick shall know... For now.

**Charlie's PoV**

With a little help from Hanna's, Mo got over her heartbreak. And I got her. I was now gonna explain it all to the band, "You see, my fellow bandmates, it all started when...

**Soo, fans, do u like it? Tell me! Here are some questions for you:**

**How will England be?**

**How did Charlie and Mo get together?**

**What's Fabian planning?**

**What's Mick planning?**

**Will Mamber come clean about their realationship?  
>Did you like this chapter?<strong>

**Haha! I'll post if I manage to get at least 10 revs!**

**-Nat**


End file.
